User talk:JetCell
Adoption Hi. Thanks for trying to start a discussion. The other active admin was a sysop like yourself; you can always see other users' most recent edit date at . I've given you bureaucrat rights. Good luck with the wiki! -- Wendy (talk) 03:50, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Crimson/Red Strike line Why did you change the name of the Crimson Strike series to Red Strike? If the series was called Crimson Strike when it came out, it doesn't seem right to change the name to something else. Pinpoint-Sight Possible Own Boxing I have found an image of what appears to be the Pinpoint sight in its own box and with insturctions. There was a second image which showed the Longshot CS-6, Raider CS-35 and two other blasters, so I am estimating it was released at around 2009. I am not sure what to make of this box, but it is very interesting and looks legitimate. This is the box. Hope anybody here might be able to provide any insight on it. GG370 00:04, December 17, 2011 (UTC) Modification Page/Category I noticed that this Wiki doesn't have many pages or categories about Modifications other than one general page. Is there any particular reason for this? Meaning, do the Admins hate on mods, or is it that nobody is willing to make any pages on this topic? Personally, I think the most important part of nerf are mods, as it is the main reason many people buy nerf guns. If the reason is that not many people are willing to write about mods, here is one person who loves modding and I have hundreds of articles to write about that. I suggest that if you do include mods, this Wiki would not only get over 1000 pages, it will get more visitors as it opens up new interests. I just wanted to confirm before posting any pages concerning mods (such as how to remove air restrictors, plunger padding demo etc.) in case it ends up being something that gets deleted. Once again, just a suggestion. You're the admin, you make the choice. -RipperPro- 21:54, January 4, 2012 (UTC) Adminship Hello, I am writing on here because I want to become an admin on this wiki. The reason is that I feel I have contributed quite a lot as compared to other users on the wiki. Another reason is that since we are in opposite time zones, there will always be an admin on the wiki at all times. Lastly, I am an Admin on another wiki, so I am quite experienced in writing CSS and utilising Admin tools. Please consider this request, you won't be dissappointed. Yours Truly, [[User:-RipperPro-|'Ripper Pro']] 03:06, January 6, 2012 (UTC) New Template I noticed that there was a new blaster review template on some of the blaster pages....are they supposed to go on every single blaster page? Just wondering because I wanted to know if I should implement it or not. Thanks. [[User:-RipperPro-|'Ripper']] 20:42, January 21, 2012 (UTC) Alpha Trooper CS-18 Someone wrecked the AT page and I can't rollback because of intermediate edits. Just wanted to let you know. [[User:-RipperPro-|'Ripper']] 15:15, January 22, 2012 (UTC) hey jetcell its me ryoteam17 and ive been wondering what u look like so can u post a picture of urself on ur page and can u send me a riend request Large Blaster's Review I wanted to talk to you concerning the protocl for reviewing large blasters......I think that the standards set are too high. The reason is because for range, there is not a single large blaster that can fire stock ranges of 45 feet, let alone 50 feet. Also, a capacity rating of 1 for any blaster that can't hold any less than 11 darts is a bit too harsh, considering that users would rather use smaller clips and keep switching them out rather than use a clumsy drum. This is just my opinion, because with these levels, not a single blaster will not get higher than a 7 Final Score. Thanks for reading this. [[User:-RipperPro-|'Ripper']] 00:45, January 25, 2012 (UTC) Rollback Hey Jet is it possible for me to be a rollback. I would able to rollback intermediate edits made that stalkface porn lover, due to the fact that he keeps making new profiles. Dylan81nerfer 22:42, January 27, 2012 (UTC) Admin Hello, I am reapplying for adminship. I definately agree to what you said before, and I did "stick around" adding 15 brand new pages, adding 50 new images, making a total of 400 edits and cleaning up the wiki as much as I could. Please consider the request. Yours truly, [[User:-RipperPro-|'Ripper']] 15:48, January 29, 2012 (UTC) Thank you [[User:-RipperPro-|'Ripper']] 20:15, January 29, 2012 (UTC) Vandalism Hey Jet, I just spotted a vandal named RJGraffiti. I'm really sorry if I have not contributed in some time, just want to spruce up the Nerf Blaster Wiki. Thanks, and please block this guy before he gets carried away, like StalkerGettingOutOf. NStrikeAgent335 12:58, January 30, 2012 (UTC) Ban this ip: 81.101.196.151 He/She made a page with some inappropriate language.[[User:-RipperPro-|'Ripper']] 21:20, January 30, 2012 (UTC) Jet, please block this IP-218.102.198.154. He thinks that the Lumitron is rubbish and just rickrolled me. Please block this guy. NStrikeAgent335 22:10, January 30, 2012 (UTC) : Hi guys, you don't have to notify me every single time a vandal shows up. I notice them in the Wiki Activity and can get rid of them that way. All three of these editors have been dealt with already. Thanks for the concern. JetCell Talk • ] 22:17, January 30, 2012 (UTC) N-Strike Elite Since the new "Elite" pages are up; could you post a notice on the home page please? Oh and I need a lil' help with some templates on the Rampage page... huh... kind of redundant, right? Ram'PAGE PAGE.' Ha Ha. Word Out Ikla bain 02:55, February 6, 2012 (UTC) '' Please remove signing-in feature on adding pictures. Dear JetCell, I sometimes visit Nerf Wiki, and I have noticed that most of the old blasters don't have pictures of them. Since the main reason I visit Nerf Wiki is to get pictures of blasters that I have not heard of, I would like to add pictures of these blasters when I look them up and find that there is no picture of them. When I tried to do this though, I found that you have to have an account to post pictures. Since I am not extremely active, I do not have an account, and I do not want to create one; but whenever I see a blaster without a picture I would like to help the Nerf community by locating a quality picture and quickly posting it. It is just a big hassle to have to set up an account and log in every time I want to help this Wiki by posting a picture, so if possible please disable this annoying feature. Sincerely yours, Blaze Polls Is there any particular reason why polls were removed from comparison pages? Just wondering, [[User:-RipperPro-|'''Ripper]] 14:32, March 11, 2012 (UTC) Improving the nerf wiki Hi JetCell, we need to improve the nerf wiki. because alot of the page's Info box don't have the picture of it, more info needs to be written down like reviews, trivia, about it and other stuff like that. alot of the pages havent even been created by someone. we may also need a new homepage. Yeah stuff like that so yes we need to improve the nerf wikia. we want to be the bestest dart blaster wiki dont we. BURNINGxlegend 08:06, March 25, 2012 (UTC) Where is he? Yes where is he, where is the created of the wiki? i never see him doing anything on the wikia. I don't see him creating pages, editing pages, improving the wikia or anything like that. When i first came to this wiki, i seen your profile and you had alot of edits so i thought you created the wikia. Also what is the creater of the wiki doing anyway? Hey JetCell Hey JetCell, i was on the sawtooth scope page and it was renamed the Sawtooth scope and barrel extension, Is that true that it is also a barrel extension, also it in the list of barrel extensions page. Improving the wiki Hi JetCell, you know how alot of blaster pages don't have the picture of it so im going to be add photos of the item ok. JetCell hi JetCell, we need to improve the nerf wiki. Alot of the blaster pages don't have the picture of it because I added the oictures of the blaster and you removed it. Hey, I'm terribly sorry, I didn't think of how that could be copyrighted at all, I apologize. If there is not a new image up I'll take a picture of the slingshot I have and add it. I'll make sure it doesn't happen in the future. :) hi jetcell im just stoping by to tell you that there is an editer who has ben cusing on nerf pages and is really starting to get annoying. just wanted to see if u are aware! merp Super Soakers Hello Jet, first of all congratulations on joining the NM&R crew! I'm really happy for you, Triangle and Bazookafied. I'd like to ask whether or not there is some sort of Super Soaker guidelines here, because it seems like the Super Soakers here use very similar reviews to those featured on older pages here. If you could message me back, I would be able to help implement the guidelines into the reviews so that we don't have a great blaster like the Hydro Cannon scoring less than a piston blaster like the Scatter Blast. Thanks, GG370 11:29, April 9, 2012 (UTC) I suggest for the fourth category, output, as in how much the blaster can fire in one shot. This would add the fifth category and still be useful, unlike rate of fire. Also, if you need help with Super Soaker articles, I recommend either iSoaker, Super Soaker Central, Aqua Zone or Aqua Nexus. Those sites provide detailed information on most blasters, although it is sometimes hard to find a blaster's range. Also, I like to rate blasters range-wise as 35 feet being 10/10, as most blasters cannot shoot up to 35 feet without elastic pressure. The 10/10 category should be for top-notch blaster scores, so I like to use that. This is how I review blasters: http://nerfipedia.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:SS as well. Thanks, GG370 21:30, April 9, 2012 (UTC) Hey JetCell, I am RoBdOg2.0. I made a nerf dart tag wiki, so check it out and let me know how it is. Add some photos or something! Thanks!RoBdOg2.0 23:47, April 10, 2012 (UTC)RoBdOg2.0 recon CS 6 i urgently need to rollback an edit on the Recon CS 6 page Anthony\934 / talk 14:54, April 15, 2012 (UTC) N-Strike Elite i have updated the Hail-Fire article with proof from the teaser and that article is set to go. Now as for the Rampage shield, Nerf already debunked that. The website that you provided is the same that Nerf mods and reviews also posted on their blog but that website isn't updated to current terms. It still has old information, the teaser that was released either confirmed or debunked the rumors. I ask that you go back and delete that rumor. after that is done, i ask that you put all N-Strike Elite articles on protection mode. I may not be on the internet everyday, but i still catch up on old news that i may have missed. I also review all official released information very carefully, it doesn't matter who is first. it only matters if its accurate and true. as for the Stockade, please make it clear in the description and not the trivia section that its still a rumor. Nerfmaster8 02:54, May 5, 2012 (UTC)Nerfmaster8 Thank you for your reply jetcell. i am only trying to keep information on these articles accurate. as for the Rampage shield, even though Nerf has not directly stated that it doesn't exist its still implied through the released teaser. Why did you change the Hail-Fire page? i gave you full evidence and you messed it up again. That handle does not change the clips. it has the same function as the longshot, it allows you to extend or collapse the shoulder stock (in this case the advance handle). 16:31, May 5, 2012 (UTC)Nerfmaster8 Thank you jetcell for your response. Well here is the thing, remember about the assault grip from the Retaliator? I actually thought that primed the blaster, I even posted that to Nerf mods and reviews. Guess what happened? Everyone including Jared said that I was wrong; I do admit that they are correct now. The name can be deceiving, Nerf just wanted to confuse people and it seems like they did a good job. They gave it the name “advance handle” to make it seem like a cool upgrade to the Vulcan EBF-25 handle. Nerf already deceived me once; I don’t get fooled twice easily. I learn from my mistakes. “Fool me once, shame on you. Fool me twice, shame on me”. Ironic how you posted the snapshots from the Hail-Fire teaser to Nerf mods & reviews and still missed important information? i went frame by frame on movie maker-yes i downloaded and converted the videos. Those videos are in public domain but are still copyrighted to Hasbro INC. This was only for the purpose to review that footage, nothing else. I have deleted those downloaded videos. We are currently using all names and images copyright to Hasbro INC under the fair use clause. I uploaded a snapshot of the advance handle, there is an orange button. That button will probably change the location of the handle on the blaster-there are 2 places right under the handle (black piece) that you can lock it into. Do you really think that Nerf went through all that trouble just to advance the clips using the “advance handle” when the ammo rack already rotates on its own? Now there is the chance that the handle does in fact switch the clips, but the chance of that happening is relatively slim. There is a lot of speculation, but Nerf has already confirmed or debunked just about everything. I do realize that they did omit a few details but those could be found if you looked carefully enough or it was implied. Even though the teaser did not directly point to each tactical rail, nerf wanted us to figure out the answers. They have done this with fans before, Jolt (N-Strike), to keep us on our feet. Friendly reminder: this is an electronic blaster that uses batteries. If this was not electronic then maybe the handle could manually switch the clips. all rumors should be clearly marked on the top of each page, to avoid confusion among viewers. Nerfmaster8 20:44, May 5, 2012 (UTC) i added the rumor template already. i was wrong, it was Sgnerf that posted snapshots of the teasers. as for the handle, that is a misconception. Most people simply spread information posted on the other blogs such as sgnerf, Nerf mods & Reviews, Foam from above and Urban Taggers. I am aware that most, but not all the information that they post is completelly accurate. How have i not proven that the handle doesn't rotate the clips? I am pretty sure that the still image that i provided sealed the deal. Does Nerf have to provide an official announcement for everyone to believe me that the Rampage shield doesn't exist and what purpose the advance handle actually has? I have provided the facts, now you decide for this wiki if that information should be updated or continue to let people spread false information. it seems like a bunch of people jumped the gun and this is how the entire thing started up. i got better things to do than argue with you. I am currently making a backup of each article. While i was doing this, i added minor details from the commericals posted on Nerf's official YouTube account. Nerfmaster8 22:03, May 5, 2012 (UTC)Nerfmaster8 Thanks for catching up on the news that the Rampage shield doesn't exist anymore. I could have told you that from the teaser. Now it seems like the Retaliator box somewhat confirms the Firestrike for next year (2013). Do you want me to create a page or just wait for more information? Fun trivia: Dart Tag has a discontinued blaster named the Firestrike. Nerfmaster8 18:33, May 12, 2012 (UTC) Can I become an admin ( 21:35, May 12, 2012 (UTC)) Videos I've seen videos of the commercials put on various blaster's pages. I want to put a Nerf video I made on my user page. How? Ben Again 01:52, May 15, 2012 (UTC) i just wanted to warn you about something-N-Strike Elite. The last time we added leaked information, pocket got in trouble. Not only did we add it to the wiki i assume, fans posted on the official facebook page. Let's wait until we get the official confirmination. The new information comes from leaked products bought off taobao-same chinese ebay site that pocket got the rayven from. i highly suggest that you don't add any new information-retaliator/rampage get the 50 to 75 feet without the new darts and are direct plunger. I don't want pocket to get into trouble, so let's cut him some slack this time-Pocket has had a rough month. if nerf cares, let them find the leak on their own. don't make it easy on them. Nerfmaster8 03:30, May 16, 2012 (UTC) Don't worry, it was no leak. It was just a 20 second vid I did of me kinda showing off my Nerf guns, in a manner similar to a teaser trailer. Anyway, I found out how to put 'em on, so I'm-a do it again. MMr2vJ2c9qw Wait a sec. I already knew about the direct plunger bit, and that's a good thing. But you say the new darts have no effect at all? Then why the crap would they advertise that it's the dart that does all the work!? It made alot of people think that the new blasters were just re-makes with differet colours and missing attachments. Or, at least, I thought that. Ben Again 10:02, May 16, 2012 (UTC) * To benagain, overall leaked information: We didn’t know about the direct plunger stuff, that was all pure speculation. The dart information came from modworks. They managed to snag a copy of the retaliator and rampage. Also we have leaked pictures of the boxes that show the Firestrike for 2013 and that the Retaliator and Rampage are rifled. Please keep the Firestrike (N-Strike Elite) page to a minimum-not sure if it was necessary to add the trigger stuff and the actual leaked image. We don’t need nerf getting suspicious on that as well. even though we have a picture, we should not throw all the leaked information up. Either Hasbro doesn’t want fans to get upset again or this is an attempt to advertise by leaking information. Nerf has released information (in the form of teasers) to answer our questions, but also created new questions to be answered. all i am trying to do here is to prevent further disruption to Pocket’s blog. he doesn’t need hasbro after his back, he had a rough month. even while he was gone, sgnerf & nerf mods and reviews were posting and everyone followed suit. now everyone is back to following pocket’s suit-just spreading information. also, we need to make it a rule to keep all leaked information (blogs and wiki) separate from nerfnation facebook page-this is how the investigation started, Hasbro was notified of the leak. You can ignore this rant if you wish: also if you take a closer look at the image (advance handle) that i uploaded to the Hail-Fire page, you will see that it can only be adjusted and that there is no button on the handle. Thus, the handle doesn’t rotate the clips. The handle method would make sense if the blaster was not battery powered-manual clip switch. since its battery powered and that nerf confirmed in the teaser that the ammo rack rotates, it can be inferred that there is a sensor that advances the clips automatically either after each shot is fired or after the clip is emptied. Now that I think about it, the stockade might be for next year-there are only 3 this year unless it’s a surprise, which I doubt. Nerf has released blasters quietly (vendetta double sword, jolt, rayven). also from the new profile picture, you can clearly see an elite style painted nite finder and alpha troopers. that could hint at elite version, but the alpha trooper is unlikely due to the fact that we have the Rampage. The Rampage seems to be more compact and plus its easier to fire than the alpha trooper. the slide method is the least favorable to fans. in 2013/2014, we could see a new sniper (longshot/longstrike combination), stampede, nite finder, maverick, rayven upgrades. maybe not the rayven, but something similar. sorry for the extremely long post 'Nerfmaster8 03:12, May 17, 2012 (UTC) *I wasn't posting leeeaaakkss. And I really loved the Alphatrooper. And on Modworks the guy opend up the Rampage he found and showed it being a direct plunge. But all I posted was a vid of me with my Nerf sauce. Not leaks. That's its own seperate sauce, which I am currently not getting into. Ben Again 10:08, May 17, 2012 (UTC) i realize that you were not posting leaks, after i posted that last comment and watched the actual video. Nerfmaster8 11:08, May 17, 2012 (UTC) NINJA COMMANDO BLASTER Hey, Jetcell. Can you please edit the Ninja Command Blaster Page. I am not a member of the nerf wiki, so I can't post images on pages. Please go to this site: http://www.entertainmentearth.com/prodinfo.asp?number=HJA0525 It has a very good image and facts about the ammunition and "scope". For example, it is packaged with Whistler Darts. Thank You. Ninja Commando Blaster Here is another note: Hasbro is now selling it for $24.99. Please edit the NCB page. Here is the URL: http://www.hasbrotoyshop.com/ProductsByBrand.htm?ID=30182&BR=520&pn=Products%2FCatalog Thanks! (P.S. I am a big fan of yours) Community Speculation I am aware that there is speculation and leaked information being posted. I also find that most people don't take into account the consequences of posting that information. i get the fact that there are some people that want leaked information a head of time because nerf is boring us but i really don't think that is a good excuse to post that information here. Just because nerf stopped their investigation doesn't mean that they can't start it back up again. if we stop the spread of that leaked information, it won't get back to hasbro. Nerf cares about the community but we also need to be careful with the leaked information at hand. Maybe nerf doesn't care anymore, but we still need to watch out. Like people have said, this wiki needs work. I agree, but we have made a lot of progress so far. The curent articles are up to date and are professionally written. as for the new rumors, i feel that the rumor template just isn't enough anymore. Take a look at bulbapedia's warning on speculation, it seems to be more effective than the current rumor template. i understand that this is more of a community wiki, but if we want the community to use this wiki more then we will need to implement more changes. i apologize if i am trying to change this wiki a little too much. i just feel that this would make the wiki better. Nerfmaster8 00:28, May 25, 2012 (UTC) That’s what I meant, a warning template similar to bulbapedia’s warning. Unfortunately I couldn’t copy the coding after I made an account there. I did add some stuff to the article standards that was designed to discourage people from posting rumors/lead information, but it’s not working. Bulbapedia’s warning still allows for a community feel but keeps a professional tone at the same time. People in Pokémon community use bulbapedia not only because it’s accurate information (most of the time), but also because it’s professional. This wiki is getting there. Bulbapedia protects pages after they are done. This is mainly to prevent undoing a false edit. I feel that this will be useful here as well, so that we can focus on the new information instead of undoing edits- make sure that the article is 100% complete first then lock it. On the topic of Hasbro and Nerf, all I am trying to do is prevent the spread of leaked information. The more it gets thrown around, the more likely that it’s going to get back to Hasbro. They stopped caring if it’s on the blogs but will care if people post on their official page. I have already marked those as spam. My only goal is to prevent this wiki and the community blogs from getting into trouble with Hasbro. Example Warning: PLEASE DO NOT ADD LEAKED INFORMATION OR SPECULATION TO PAGES! Yes, N-Strike Elite is confirmed. Nerfnation has not made an official statement/given out official information about the Pyragon or SnapFire-8, but these blasters have been privately confirmed by Hasbro at either a presentation or the 2012 Toy Fair. As soon as the leaked information is confirmed by a reliable source (Nerfnation/Hasbro), it will be added. Please be sure to check the wiki news, community blogs and Nerfnation (Facebook & Twitter) for further details and information updates. Thank you for your cooperation. Nerfmaster8 16:29, May 25, 2012 (UTC) i see that you added new community messages, but i am unable to see them. i click the link and then it takes me to the recent activity list. Thanks for the help. You did a good job on the warning, but wouldn't it be more effective if it was on top of the sensitive pages? Nerfmaster8 03:48, May 26, 2012 (UTC) Famous nerfers & Modification Wouldn't it be more professional if we just crammed these onto their separate pages? as in all the nerfers on one page and all the blaster modification on a separate page from the actual articles. This would make the articles about the blaster mroe professional. Now if the community would rather not, i can understand. This just all depends on the community as a whole. the main question is: what is this wiki for? my answer is so that all nerf fans can use this wiki to get the information that they want-reliable and professional while retaining the community feel to it. The question for the rest of the community is: do you want to take this wiki to the next step or just leave it a mess. if you want an easier time with that question, we can set up another poll. Nerfmaster8 23:58, May 27, 2012 (UTC) Article and Review layout General articles (N-Strike, N-Strike Elite, Dart Tag, Vortex) Description: year released, overall look, packaging Details: features, accessories, tactical rails Reloading: how to load and fire the blaster Modification: How to modify the blaster, any information regarding modification Review Size: Capacity: Rate of Fire: Accuracy Test: Firing range (Full): ''until the darts first hits the ground' Firing range (accuracy): distance until darts can't hit someone This layout would upgrade all the articles so that they would be more professionally written. For the review section, i have 2 range tests because i am unsure which one the community uses. I have not 'gotten 'a clear answer from the majority, in addition these tests are not the most accurate. Nerf probably tests the blasters in doors as opposed to outside, eliminating air resistance. i am aware that i have ommitted the ratings. Nerfmaster8 22:06, June 1, 2012 (UTC) i meant that in general for the articles to use that layout so its easier to find information. Currently some of it is jumbled together. i don't mind having sub sections, just don't leave it useless. Currently, We have the layout for articles but some of the information is not categorized. There are some special categories such as The Hail-Fire switching clips or even a history section. some blasters need them, otherwise it seems out of place. i mean the majority of the articles has what i listed, some just have details mixed in as well. i just want to split that information so its not one giant paragraph. All i am trying to do is create some basic organization as opposed to throwing everything into the description/details. The Review isn't even changed besides the range stuff. You guys can keep the ratings, i really don't care about that. i care about the comments. as for weapon category, if its that big of a deal then i will just drop it. as for ranges, are these done on flat ground at shoulder height indoors or outside? i see some people on YouTube doing it outside and from the top of a wall/stairs. This makes them less accurate. I applaud sgnerf for their efforts at getting more accurate ranges. on the subject of modification, most articles have like a sentence complaining about the reverse plunger. along with the fact that its jumbled together, it makes me want to simply hit delete. I am making a backup of all the articles, as i fix them. I am ommitting the modification and anything else that isn't that useful in my back up. Nerfmaster8 02:31, May 31, 2012 (UTC) I only thought this up because i got stumped trying to fix certain articles such as the Hail-Fire and Longstrike cs-6. i had no clue what to do with the article. I don't know if this is possible, but if we could have a flag system to notify people to help on article it would help a lot. if it was way too messy, we mark it for deletion and work on a new page for the blaster. that should be fine except Details should also include accessories and features of the blaster. i guess some blasters such as the BBB and titan could be classified as special. i didn't know that there were problems with "heavy weaponry" and "explosive" in Foam blasters. the different colored blasters don't really need an article, just listed under the blaster and create a short page for the colored series. sorry for trying to change the entire layout, just trying to improve the wiki. Description/basic information: overall look, year released, successor/predecessor, any other information that doesn't fall under details Details: features, accessories, how the blaster works, special information, value packs (list form) Reloading: in complete detail for each blaster (doesn't matter if its obivous to us, new people don't know), well it should be there. Modification: actual information or don't create a section. Nerfers/Modification: could be crammed into one page, i think we should do a simple poll. The blasters that i don't do should come from Sgnerf. my results should be compared against theirs for accuracy though. i plan to do my own demo and review on YouTube. i will outline the plan on my youtube account once i get things running there. These will be professionally done videos and i will put the results into my backup article. now that doesn't mean that i will do a video for each blaster, only the ones that i use in the combat videos. Reviews should also have information from Sgnerf- They do a great job, no joke. history information, i am unsure. i feel like even if you separate it off from description its still under the same label. in addition, we need a few people double checking the information here. i am currently doing that, but its not enough. i already started on this layout, just need to finish clip system blasters-extremely long articles. i have the basic information down, didn't keep the off topic information. Nerfmaster8 03:25, June 1, 2012 (UTC) it seems like less people are doing review on Nerf because of what happened to pocket. Top page notifications would be what we have now, the first paragraph. That paragraph would be the description section. Move the rest to details. As for different colored series, if there is a performance difference then we can simply list it under the colored series. The colored series main page would have a list of blasters. Example below Whiteout Maverick: This blaster has a much better range than the original due to stronger springs. as for an example, all i did was fish out the important facts. that's all i have written down. i didn't keep any opinions or that kind of stuff. since you wanted an example, its below. i deleted redundant information, the blasters are already categorized under Vortex/Dart Tag/N-Strike. Nitron This is a fully automatic blaster that was officially released on September 9, 2011. This blaster comes packaged with 20 disks, a 20 disk magazine and a centerfire tech electronic scope. Details This blaster uses the new XLR technology disks, which are made of foam and EVA plastic. This is an electronic blaster that has flywheels and an acceleration trigger. This blaster runs on 6 c batteries. There is a built in Foregrip at the front of the blaster. The blaster can hold another 20 disk magazine in the stock of the blaster. The tactical rail is above the magazine and is for the electronic scope. Reloading Load 20 disks into the 20 disk magazine and load the magazine into the blaster. To fire the blaster, first hold down the acceleration trigger. Wait for the blaster to charge up and then pull the firing trigger to launch the disks. You may need to wait for the flywheels to charge up once in a while to maintain range. Unjamming To unjam the Nitron, first remove the magazine. Next find the disk eject switch and flip it to pop the jammed disk out of the blaster. Nerfmaster8 22:04, June 1, 2012 (UTC) Stormfire Just saying, the Stormfire holds up to five darts. The whole page says four. thanks for the update, article has been updated Nerfmaster8 03:26, June 1, 2012 (UTC) Retaliator Dear Jetcell, I just wanted to tell you that the link below has a photo of the Retaliator barrel and it has groves that are twisted. (Finally making it right after 5 years!) http://urbantaggers.blogspot.com/2012/05/google-is-amazing-someones-not-me-n.html Hint: Go to the ninth photo. we are currently not posting speculation/leaked information. thanks for the tip. Nerfmaster8 19:38, June 1, 2012 (UTC) some clearification Edit i think you got confused, the first paragraph of the entire article should be the description. The paragraph below should be details. Example below (Stampede ECS). Reminder: i only kept the facts, nothing else. 'Description'Edit The Stampede ECS (originally the Stampede ECS-18 and the Stampede ECS-50) is an electronic clip systemNerf blaster. It was released on September 9, 2010. The Stampede comes packaged with a Blast Shield, a pop-out bipod/foregrip, three eighteen dart clips, one six dart clip and sixtyStreamline Darts. 'Details' Edit It is powered by six "D" batteries. It features six tactical rails on it, the most of any current Nerf blaster. One is on top of the carrying handle/built-in iron sights, one is on top of the barrel, two are beneath the barrel, and the last two are on both the left and right sides of the barrel. The latter two are covered up when a Blast Shield is attached to the mount atop the barrel. Like most blasters, the jam door is located on top of the Stampede, under the carry handle. Because the blaster does not have a priming mechanism, it does not have a lock and can be opened at any time to remove jammed darts. Clip release buttons are located next to the trigger, on either side of the blaster. The power lever is on the right side of the trigger as well. Two points for clipping a sling or a carrying strap are located at the back of the blaster near the battery compartment. There is also one point located at the front of the blaster above the muzzle. 'Weight Distribution:' The Stampede ECS is one of the heaviest Nerf blasters. Most of the weight is located at the rear of the blaster where the batteries are held, meaning that the center of gravity is backwards from standard firing position. This can be mitigated by adding weight to the front in the form of attachments, but will overall increase the weight.Edit 'Color schmes:' if there is any performance difference list that here.Edit *Standard (yellow/black/orange): *Sonic (clear green): 'Firing'Edit The Stampede is fully automatic, but can be fired single by pulling back the trigger for a second or so. The Stampede features a motorized direct plunger system, giving it a unique priming and firing style. Its internals push forward first. In doing so, the Streamline Dart to be fired is pushed into the breach, and the blaster is primed simultaneously. Then the piston is released to fire the dart using a mechanical equivalent of a slam fire trigger. Then a return spring (the visible black spring) resets the firing mechanism, letting a new dart rise up the clip. It should be noted that because of its firing mechanism, darts that are not loaded perfectly will become damaged. Consistent use will result in dart missing small pieces on the rear. This does not seem to affect the blaster itself (it will affect accuracy, however). Reloading To reload the Stampede, the user must first remove a clip if one is inserted in the blaster. To do so, pull down on the clip release buttons on either side of the trigger. A clip is then placed into the blaster. Reloading is relatively easy compared to other clip system blasters due to the fact that the blaster does not have an external priming mechanism. if you want to keep the modification/trivia and other stuff go for it. THe only thing i care about is the above stuff. Nerfmaster8 20:36, June 2, 2012 (UTC) my fault on not being clear enough. colored series: couldn't we just add in the price and exclusiveness along with performance differences? don't make this a gallery, just in case we need to add information. Quick question: do you want to add in the other brands such as airzone, buzzbee lanard, x-shot? i know this isn't a foam blaster wiki, but i feel it would make the wiki be more complete. Nerfmaster8 21:39, June 2, 2012 (UTC) oh i didn't know that. there isn't that much information on the blasters to add, just the price, exclusiveness (main page) and performance difference. what i mean is keep the series page such as whiteout, clear, gear up and just add the new information that actually makes a difference to the blaster articles. as for the other brands, do you want to make another wiki for them or just let nerfepidia handle those? i see editting on that wiki to be quite strange. images are still copyright to Hasbro, we are just using them as fair use. Orange (administrator) thinks that those images belong to him, if we post them. i don't understand his logic behind that. Nerfmaster8 22:10, June 2, 2012 (UTC)